Questions And Answers
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Jaden has a question he wants to ask, but can only find one person to ask! Jaden x Someone!


GX - GX

Jaden was sitting on the steps of the Slifer Red dorm talking to Syrus. Syrus was talking about his and Zane's sex life, again.

"I'm telling you, Jay. Zane has got to be the best love maker in the history of forever."

"I'm happy for you." Jaden said, sounding like he really didn't care, which he didn't. But Syrus was too caught up in talking about his sex life with Zane that he didn't notice. So he just continued talking. Jaden's mind started to wander and it eventually landed on thoughts of Bastion. _'I wonder what he's doing right now. Ever since he got free from the Society of Light he's mostly keeped to himself.'_ Jaden thought.

Then Jaden noticed that Syrus was talking about how many times he and Zane have made love. _'Man, why the heck the people have sex so often?'_ He thought. _'I can ask __**Bastion**__ that question! I'm sure he'll be willing to answer it and if I get lucky, maybe something will happen too.'_ He thought, excitedly. "Hey Sy. I would love to stay here and continue to listen to your fascinating sex life with Zane, but I got to go." He said, then ran off just as Zane came around the corner.

"Where does he think **he's** going?" Zane asked.

"I don't know."

"You've been talking about our sex life with Jaden again, haven't you?" Zane asked and Syrus laughed, sheepishly.

"Maybe a little."

"Hey, I don't blame you." Zane said as he took a seat next to Syrus. "I'm a pretty good love maker, aren't I?"

"More then you know." Syrus said then they kissed.

-- With Jaden --

Jaden ran into the Ra yellow dorms and went right up to Bastion's room, before knocking on it a couple times.

"Hold on a minute." Bastion said from inside the room and the sound of his voice made Jaden smile. A minutes later Bastion opened the door wearing a white muscle shirt with yellow shorts. "Oh... hi Jaden. What brings you here?"

"Um... I want to ask you a question. Can I come in?" Jaden asked, innocently.

"Sure." Bastion said. So Jaden came into the room then Bastion shut the door and sat on the bed next to Jaden. "So... what did you want to ask me?" Bastion asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well... I was talking to Syrus earlier and he was talking about his sex life with Zane... again." Jaden said. "And well... this question came to me."

"What question would that be?"

"Why do people have sex?" Jaden asked suddenly, being completely oblivious to what situation it put Bastion in. Bastion just sat there, dumbfounded and blushing, staring at Jaden until he finally broke the silence.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do people have sex?"

"Why do you want to know **that**?"

"Well... I'm just wondering. And I was hoping that you could answer it for me. Because your so smart." Jaden said, which caused Bastion's blush to deepen.

"Uh... s-sure. I-I'll tell you."

"Great." Jaden said then sat there and waited for an answer, while Bastion was trying to think of the right words to use. Finally he just said it.

"Well... sometimes people have sex to try to get a child, but most of the time people are just doing it to get themselves off."

"What does getting someone off mean?"

"It means that... they're not turned on anymore."

"Have you ever had sex to get yourself off?" Jaden asked. Bastion blushed again when Jaden moved closer to him.

"Actually I've never had sex before... ever."

"Have you ever thought about it?" Jaden whispered in Bastion's ear. They were so close now that their bodies were touching.

"M-maybe s-s-sometimes." Bastion studdered, and by now he was flushed.

"Ever thought of doing it with... me?" Jaden whispered.

"A-a-all the time." Bastion finally answered.

"So I'm sure you won't mind if I did this." Jaden whispered then kissed Bastion. That's when Bastion lost every little bit of control he had left and pushed Jaden onto the bed, keeping him pinned there by the wrists. He slowly slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth and Jaden made a soft purring noise in the back of his throut, which caused Bastion to smirk against Jaden's lips. Then they broke the kiss and Bastion started kissing Jaden's neck while unzipping his jacket. Then Bastion stopped kissing Jaden long enough to take off his jacket and shirt. Jaden moaned as he felt Bastion start to kiss down his chest. "B-Bastion?" Jaden panted.

"Yeah?"

"A-are we about to do what I think we're about to do?"

"Only if you want to. I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do." Bastion explained. "If this is out of your comfort range then I can stop." He said, and Jaden just smiled at him.

"No. I'm perfectly comfortable with what your doing. I was just wondering if what we were doing was gonna lead to us having sex." Jaden said.

"Probably, but like I said... I can stop anytime you feel uncomfortable."

"No. Please don't stop. I was liking what you were doing." Jaden said. Then he brought Bastion down for another deep kiss. Jaden moaned again as Bastion's tongue entered his mouth. Bastion broke the kiss a couple minutes later which caused Jaden to wimper from loss of touch. Then he felt his belt being undone and taken off then practically thrown on the floor along with his shirt and jacket.

"May I?" Bastion asked, politely as he placed his hands on the top of Jaden's pants.

"Go right ahead." Jaden said. Then he felt his pants being undone, pulled down, and tossed on the floor along with his boxers, exposing him completely. Bastion just smiled as he continued to take in every little detail of his soon-to-be lover.

"You know... there's something I've been wanting to say to you for the **longest** time, and I think that **now** would be the perfect time to finally say it."

"Then go ahead and say it."

"You're beautiful." Bastion complemented, and Jaden blushed deeply.

"T-thanks." Jaden choked out. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

"Thank you." Bastion said back. Then Jaden realized something.

"That's not fair. I've got no clothes on anymore and you still sitting there with everything on." Jaden whined, and Bastion just chuckled before he took his shirt off.

"Better?"

"Not yet. You still have your shorts on." Jaden said. Then Bastion smirked before finally slidding them off and letting them go to the floor with all their other clothes. "H-hey B-Bastion?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?"

"Probably." Bastion answered, then felt Jaden tense up. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He said then reached into his drawer and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"Where did you get **that**?" Jaden asked and Bastion blushed.

"I've had it with me for a while. Just in case something like this happened." He explained, then squeezed some out of the tube onto his fingers then applied some onto Jaden's entrance and Jaden shivered.

"That stuff is cold." He said. Then without any warning he felt two of Bastion's fingers move inside him and Jaden couldn't help but gasp at that. Jaden groaned as Bastion added a third finger and they brushed up against something that caused Jaden to see stars.

"Do you think you can handle more?"

"Y-yes." Jaden gasped and felt Bastion's fingers move out of him. Then Bastion added more lubricant onto his erection before setting the tube on the desk next to the bed. Then he grabbed Jaden's hips and slowly pushed into him, which caused Jaden to make a noise that was between moaning a screaming.

"Jaden, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. It j-just h-hurts a little." Jaden said, breathlessly.

"Well you have to relax or it's just gonna hurt more." Bastion said, and Jaden **tried** to relax, but it was kind of hard because he wasn't used to having someone inside him. After a minute Jaden signaled for Bastion to continue. So Bastion moved out, almost to the point of exiting, before he pushed back in. Jaden gave a cry of both pleasure and pain when Bastion repeated the action. Then he repeated it again, then again, and again until they started a rhythm together.

After a little while, Bastion could feel his end coming on, fast, but he could tell that Jaden was still fighting for his release. Bastion reached in between them and pumped Jaden's erection in time with his thrusts and Jaden screamed as he came into Bastion's hand. Bastion could only manage a few more thrusts before he finally came into Jaden, moaning his name as he did. Then he pulled out of Jaden and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Was it good?" Bastion asked after they had gotten their breath back and came back down from heaven.

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Jaden said, then curled up in Bastion's arms and let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should go to sleep." Bastion whispered, then brought the blankets over them and they both fell asleep like that.

GX - GX

Did you like it? Be honest!


End file.
